Here We Go Again
by TatteredJeans
Summary: In 1974, Lefty Spencer is a fourth year Hufflepuff. Day to day life behind the scenes at Hogwarts in the well-hidden Hufflepuff Basement.
1. Side By Side

**Set in 1974 Marauder Era, fourth years.**

**Disclaimer: *holds up hands* Congrats, you caught me. I own the biggest fantasy series in the world. =) ..not.**

Leftius D. Spencer was late.

Had to hurry, hurry.. Down a flight, left, past kitchen-_there!_ '_Hel-ga Huff-le-puff_' she tapped into the barrel. The door opened with a creak as Lefty quickly stepped inside, pulling Ash and Miles with her just as the first years and Prefect rounded the corner of the long and lonely hall.

"_Why _did we do this again, Lefty?" Miles complained, his arms crossed.

"Because we have to!" she explained.

"Your mind is like a parachute, it only works if it's open." Ash grinned, weaving beads into his hair. "Besides, Lucy did this for us when we came." His hazy train of thought was interrupted as Natalia and Danny, our two junior prefects, led the little ones into the common room. Acting as little kids often do, they gaped at the grass around the walls and the Shire-like setting, punctuated by two round doors with doorknobs smack the middle, which led to the dormitories. Madam Hufflepuff must've been a time-traveler. That, or Mr. Tolkien was a wizard, Lefty thought.

Natalia dismissed the firsties.

"How many this year, Natty?" she asked.

"Sixteen, give or take." Natalia sighed, plopping onto one of the sagging couches.

Miles raised an eyebrow. "Only sixteen?"

"Only sixteen." Natalia answered. Danny folded his arms and leaned against the wall, upset as well. "Well, you all better get down to your dorm."

The trio nodded and retreated down the dark boy's hall. Merry voices echoed throughout until they came to a door with many names carved into its wood. _Alexandra Patterson. Harper Tallin. Morgana Asyris. Roseanne Anders. _After a mixup one year, a first year named Harley Davis somehow ended up in the boy's side and refused to leave. Since then, in this very dorm, one girl every seven years is chosen to bunk with the guys, usually with a semi-unisexual name. Leftius D. Spencer just happened to be one of them.

"_Lefty_!" A large blur pinned the small girl.

"Ack! Andy, gerroff, dude!" She picked him up like a bride and marched over to his bed, unceremoniously dumping him into a pile of clothes. Ash hummed the Wedding March under his breath while Miles tried to suppress his laughter. They took deep breaths.

"...Here comes the bride, all dressed in white. Where is the groom? In the toilet room. Where is the ring? In the toilet thing. Here comes the usher, the grand toilet flusher!" They yelled.

"Do I want to know?" A tenor voice sounded from the hall.

"OH MY GOD, LEWIS!" Lefty shrieked. "LEWS!" She tackled her best friend in a hug, knocking him over.

"Left? Can't..breathe.." he gasped.

"Aw, shut it and _hug_ your girlfriend, Wood." Ash smirked.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" He flushed.

"Riiight, Lewis. Sure.." Miles teased.

"Shut up!"

**R&R pwease? You gets a cookie and a love-nip from my hamsters!**


	2. No Man's Land

**Thanks billions to HufflepuffFinder98 for the review! ^^ That helped a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Derp.**

"Now students, point your wands at the sprout and repeat after me. _Herbivicus."_

"_Herbivicus._" Ash whispered, pushing his glasses into place. Immediately, the little sprout that had poked its head up grew rapidly up and out of the pot, leafy vines twining around his body.

Lefty meanwhile, glared at his progress and looked at her sprout. Zilch. Zero. Stuff synonymous with _nothing going on over here!_ Actually, it looked more like a weed. She huffed.

Ash didn't have a green thumb. He had a green freaking _body_. Aunt Lettie was always curious as to why the plants outside his window were always overgrowing and seemed to practically regenerate overnight when attacked with cutters.

"Very well done, Mr. Graham." Professor Sprout admired his plant, still slowly encasing him in a prison of rosemary. She raised her wand and shrunk the plant down to a normal size. "That'll be ten points to Hufflepuff. And keep the plant." Ash grinned and cradled the pot in his arms.

"Okay, fine, you've made this hard, but I can beat you! _Herbivicus!_" Lefty hissed. The little plant grudgingly advanced. "Um..Ashy?"

"What?" He was still admiring his rosemary.

"Is it supposed to have heads?"

"What?!" Ash whipped around, took a long look at her plant, and stared at her. "Uh..that's a Venus Flytrap."

"Eh what?" She poked one of the open-mouthed heads, fascinated it snapped closed.

"It's a little devil, some resistance to magic, eats bugs."

"Spiders too?"

"Yep." Ash pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, studying Lefty's test subject.

Her eyes widened. "Can I keep him?"

"Erm..sure."

"YAHOO!"

* * *

"Leftius D. Spencer, get over here, now!" Came from the Ravenclaw table. Andy shot her a sympathetic look as she grabbed her cousins and rushed over.

"Yes, dear sister?" She inquired, both cousins slightly cowering.

"I have your mail." Lucy tossed her russet curls.

"Oh. Okay, sorry about that." Lefty accepted the mail, flipping through it.

"When _are_ you going to tell Dad you aren't in Ravenclaw?" she asked.

"As soon as your dad gets the mace stuck up his arse removed and accepts I'm more like my dad."

Lucy shrugged. "Fine by me."

"So what was that about?" Lewis asked. Miles buried his head in his robes, relieved his cousin hadn't blown up on them.

"The usual. 'I have your mail, tell daddy you're Hufflepuff property, blah blah blah'." She glared at her chips.  
He frowned. "Oy.."  
"Whatever. I don't know what Mamai was thinking when she married that guy."  
Lewis hugged her. A grumpy Lefty wasn't normal. She tensed up, but slowly relaxed and melted into it. "Thanks, Lews."  
"Mmm.."  
"Erm..Lewis?"  
"What?"  
"Professors."  
"Oh, right.."

**R&R!**


	3. Skyfall

**Two-parter. Short? Extremely. Writer's block inducing? You have no idea.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then Fred and Sirius would've lived, there would be a Marauder's series, Dolores Umbridge would be publicly beheaded, and many scenes wouldn't have been cut out. But sadly I don't. Tear.**

* * *

"And Miles Graham's blocked again! Ladies and gentlemen, that's one more save from Hufflepuff's Keeper!"

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Andy yelled, shoveling popcorn into his mouth.

"Yeesh, slow down.." Ash muttered, grabbing a handful. A bludger whizzed by a poor Chaser from Ravenclaw, coming back for a blow. None of Ravenclaw's Beaters were nearby, but a Beater from Hufflepuff whacked it away in time. The Hufflepuffs did this during many games, not wishing their opponents get hurt. This is why they lose, aside from playing Ravenclaw, whose players are competitive in everything.

Lefty was on the edge of her seat. Miles and Danny were on their team, and Merlin forbid Natty and she should find them in the hospital wing.

"Again, was it necessary for Henry to block off that bludger?" The MC asked.

"Oh, now that's a foul! Damn blaggers! _Why, I oughta_-" Ash shoved a fistful of popcorn in Andy's mouth.

"Shh. You're disturbing the good energy." He added another bead to a strand of hair.

"Hungry much, Moody?" Lefty asked the Flytrap. The biggest head swayed in the wind, seeming to say yes and enjoying himself catching flies.

"-Chasers MacFarlane and Davis with the Quaffle!"

"Yeah! C'mon! C'mon!" Andy pumped his fist. The crowd was going wild, and it was contagious

"Bludgers after the Ravenclaw seeker, nearing Hufflepuff's tower-What's going on?!"

"Get down!" The powerful voice of Professor McGonagall rang throughout the pitch.

And then, all hell broke loose.

Lefty snatched up her plant and grabbed her cousin, pulling them down as something smashed into the tower. Wood splintered. Screams. Natalia's screaming. She couldn't breathe. She was paralyzed. Ash's bony frame was still.

Where were the professors? Why weren't they stopping them? _What was happening?_

Everything felt as if in slow motion. A seventh year used a shielding charm on three first years. Natalia curled into a ball. Andy encircled some younger students. She realized that no one could apparate to safety. She heard someone scream her name-

-the tower fell.

******All faded into darkness as the harsh sounds of terror filled the girl's ears.**

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUN.**

**Review, por favor?**


	4. I Am A Rock

_**Well, here it is! Thanks to Moonlit Lightning for the constructive review =) You made my day!**_

_**Disclaimer: me no own**_

* * *

"L-Lefty!"

_What..?_

"Oh Merlin, cous'..wake up.." _Cockney accent.._

_Ash? Is that you? Jeez, it sure sounds like you.._

"En..hm?" She opened her eyes slowly. She lay in a secluded part of the Hospital Wing. Her cousin, a mess in the chair next to her bed. But it wasn't Ash.

Miles was hunched over with his head in his hands, still wearing his Quidditch uniform, still soaked to the bone. He lifted his head to look at her. He looked barely six years old. Red rimmed eyes, hair messy, nose bright red from all the wetness. All of his reassurance and distance stripped away, and there lay exposed his raw core.

"A-are you okay?" He choked out.

"I'm fine, are you?" She reached for him, but he withdrew, Adam's apple bobbing as if he was trying to swallow his tears.

"F-fine.."

"Then why are you stuttering?" She asked, trying to be gentle. Miles always stuttered when he was upset. At this, a new wave of pain crossed his face.

"Listen...I-I'm n-not.." He lapsed into another round of sobs as she gathered the broken mess into her arms. He curled into her and sobbed loudly, tears and snot streaming.

Lefty sat in silence as her cousin cried. This was Miles Graham, the toughest Quidditch jock in school. Miles Graham wasn't ever like this. But this was also Miley, the sensitive six-year-old, virtually attached at the hip to his twin brother. This was the little boy recovering from the abuse by his muggle father.

He shook and coughed from lack of air. "L-listen.. Ashy...he...h-he's broken pretty bad, cous'.." Lefty felt fear-driven adrenaline begin to rush, but she squelched it. The first priority was to calm poor Miles down."It's all m-my fault, cous'! I-I couldn't get there in time! Our brooms w-were..." She held her cousin tighter and rocked him.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart.. Shhh.. It's okay, Miley.. S'not your fault.."

His breathing hitched and slowed down as she rubbed his back. In a few minutes, her cousin was sound asleep. Lefty tucked him into her bed and ran a hand through her hair. How many people were here? She pulled back the soundproof curtain and into the main part.

A first year and a third year were huddled around the bed of a seventh year, laid up with a broken leg and a head injury. Madam Pomfrey had called in Professors Sprout and Slughorn, who were frantically growing and brewing healing potions. The healer herself was dashing about to each bed, checking on her patients. Her wand would blink when someone was in pain. Lefty caught her arm as she neared her. Madam Pomfrey nodded and pointed to a secluded area of the Wing. The Intensive Care Unit.

There were only two curtained beds. She poked her head in the first one and found who she was looking for.

Ash's compact form took up little of the bed. He was deathly pale, his shaggy hair was more ruffled than normal. Lefty pulled up a chair to his bed and just sat there. She didn't say anything sappy or clasp his hand like in Muggle movies. She just stared. Ash was breathing, there were no visible injuries, and he had more color now. She took the strand of hair he'd been braiding beads into. On a shelf she noticed Madam Pomfrey had folded his robes. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of wooden beads. Lefty set to work, twisting them in, adding another strand, letting the hair mesh with the beads. She tied it off with a peace sign bead and rose to leave. Ash stirred, but fell asleep, this time snoring lightly. He didn't snore when he was unconscious, she guessed.

Outside, Lefty immediately bumped into someone, landing hard on her butt.

"Natty?" The girl was expressionless. Lefty shook her shoulder again. "Natalia? What's wrong?"

Natalia blinked, and for a minute Lefty saw _something_ in her eyes. The prefect got back up and walked away. Lefty caught her by the wrist. "What is it?"

Natalia suddenly screamed and jerked her hand away, running out of the Hospital Wing. Lefty turned.

Danny, their other prefect, lay dead on a cot. Danny with the kind smile and never-ending amounts of patience. Danny who loved Natalia. Lefty felt her stomach twist. _Oh my God.._ She took a shaky breath. _Not now, not now.._

Leftius D. Spencer straightened up and walked out of that scene with three things on her mind; Danny, her dormmates, and a change of clothes for herself and her cousins. This was Leftius D. Spencer, who was the rock. Lefty who held people together.

* * *

**_This took eons, I tell you.. Reviews are love!_**


End file.
